


Fall Now

by Cumberbatch Critter (ivelostmyspectacles)



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Acceptance, Character Development, Fluff, Friendship Fix-It, Gen, Redemption, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 21:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2747891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/Cumberbatch%20Critter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abbie looked back at the wall. The last time she had done a trust fall with anybody was... never. She just didn't. It wasn't in her repertoire to trust people implicitly like that. Usually, when you trusted people like that, they stabbed you in the back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall Now

"Lieutenant, if you'll allow me."

Abbie knew that his intentions were good. Really, she did. But she was tired of monsters and she was tired of Moloch and she was admittingly a little bit tired of Crane right now, him being him and trying to see the good in everyone, everything, mostly Henry or Katrina.

And Abbie understood. She had been like that with Joe. She would be like that with Jenny if anything ever happened to her. But... it had just been a few long months. She wanted to be done with all of it.

Actually, right now, she just wanted to drink her whiskey and stew in the archives for awhile before tackling the paperwork and going home.

"Go home, Crane." Her voice came out flat.

"And that I shall," Ichabod replied, stepping into her line of view, "but not before you allow to make a point."

Abbie's fingers tightened around the glass. "Make it and go. No offense. I'm tired, I want the peace and quiet. Please."

Ichabod stood firm, although his fingers pressed into his palms in perhaps a show of nerves. "I require that you stand up."

She wanted to snap at him, but she didn't. The sooner she got whatever he wanted over with, the sooner he would leave her alone and to her thoughts. So, she threw back what was left of her whiskey and stood as the alcohol tore a path down her throat. She gestured with her hands in a _what now?_ manner.

Ichabod nodded once. "Thank you." He cleared the distance between them, and smiled down at her reassuringly.

Abbie sighed heavily, squeezing her eyes shut briefly. "Come on, Crane. Please."

"My apologies," Ichabod said quietly, "but I have to ask you to turn around."

Resignation flared into irritation again. "Seriously, what the hell are you doing? This _entire_ case, you _know_ I'm not in the mood for bullshit right now."

"I can assure you that my intention is not cow manure," Ichabod replied evenly. "Please. Turn around."

Abbie sighed again and spun around, staring towards the wall. "Okay, Crane. I turned around. What am I supposed to be seeing?"

"Nothing," Ichabod said softly.

"... What?"

"Fall."

Abbie frowned, looking over her shoulder. "What are you talking about?"

Ichabod fidgeted. "It's something that I've come to learn is called a ‘trust fall’," he said shortly. "And... my behaviour as of late... I realise that it hasn't been the most exemplary. It doesn't make up for it, but I want you to know that you can trust me. So," he said, a touch stronger, "turn around, and fall."

Abbie blinked rapidly. A trust fall? Crane was trying to get her to do a trust fall? _That's_ what all of this was about?

"Seriously?" she muttered. "I don't have to do this, I already trust you."

"Lieutenant," Ichabod interrupted sternly. "It is for you as well as I."

Abbie looked back at the wall. The last time she had done a trust fall with anybody was... never. She just didn't. It wasn't in her repertoire to _trust_ people implicitly like that. Usually, when you trusted people like that, they stabbed you in the back.

But this was Crane and, despite all of his ruled-by-emotion decisions that left her grinding her teeth at the end of some days, she _did_ trust him implicitly.

She closed her eyes. "You better catch me," she muttered.

"I will not let you fall," Ichabod vowed.

She trusted him. She did. But it was reflexive to have that nervous feeling, right? It was instinctual to get sweaty palms and for her heart to hammer in her chest. "I swear-"

"Abbie."

Abbie squeezed her eyes closed tightly.

"Fall."

It was a word one command, soft but perhaps the most demanding thing anyone had asked of her all day.

Abbie leaned back on her heels and fell.

Ichabod caught her against his chest, his arms slipping under her armpits. She landed solidly, but he didn't stagger, and his looped arms around hers pulled her close against his chest and held her there. He ducked his head against hers slightly. "I told you that I'd catch you," he said softly.

Abbie felt flushed.

"For all of my vices, I will never let you fall, Miss Mills." Ichabod helped her back onto her own two feet, his arms falling away. "Now I bid you goodnight." With a cursory little bow - something Abbie hadn't seen him do in a long time now - he turned and strode from the archives.

Abbie watched him go, eyes a little wide, anxiety still pulsing through her veins. More than that, though, she felt... good.

She sucked in a deep breath and straightened up, looking around the room. Her eyes fell on the paperwork, the books, and the abandoned bottle of whiskey.

She shook her head quickly and reached for the paperwork.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm one of those people who thinks that their friendship is finally re-building in the show. Yes, they've had rough patches, but what good friendships don't? So what if Crane makes some dumb decisions; they're rooted in love and he will always be there for those he desires to protect.
> 
> And I wanted some fluff. ;P
> 
> I do not own _Sleepy Hollow_.  
>  Thanks!


End file.
